Usuario discusión:GunBlazer
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Wiki Bloody Roar! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Usuario:GunBlazer. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Expicport (Discusión) 18:29 1 jul 2011 Re:Hola! :Claro, me parece una mejor platilla, siéntete libre para cambiar y/o crear las plantillas, categorías, o artículos que creas conveniente para mejorar el wiki, saludos.-- 18:46 1 jul 2011 (UTC) Re:La Wiki :Sí, lo que sucede también es que la wiki es un poco nueva, la creé hace unos 3 meses y le han llegado muy pocos usuarios, aunque yo también no le he dedicado mucho tiempo a ella, tratare en este mes y en el que viene de contribuir mucho mas en ella y así ponerla mas activa, saludos-- 16:03 4 jul 2011 (UTC) Propuesta :Hola GunBlazer, venia a decirte si te gustaría que te concediera los poderes de de administrador para que así puedas editar ciertas paginas con mayor libertad y no tener limitaciones a la hora de modificar ciertos arts, ya que la wiki aun es muy pequeña, que dices?-- 22:50 4 jul 2011 (UTC) Re:Logo :Claro, le seria mejor y así tendría la pagina mas originalidad, saludos-- 18:40 5 jul 2011 (UTC) Firma :Hola GunBlazer, en realidad se requieren de dos paginas para poder hacer la firma, ya que si solo tienes una pagina se va a ver todo el código: la pagina de Usuario:GunBlazer/Firma 2 sirve para que solo se vea así ya que si se borra esa pagina la firma va a quedar igual como la tenias antes (con todo el código a la vista), saludos-- 17:02 12 jul 2011 (UTC) Sup Uhhhhh, Que Pasa Blazer... Uhhhhh yo soy Emperor Scorpion del Mortal Kombat Wiki... Y de que se trata esta Wiki (not good with my spanish) Emperor Scorpion 16:49 14 jul 2011 (UTC) Ahh I see.. Just wanna help.. i can see you only had 5 editors XD but you no want me here : / Emperor Scorpion 16:52 14 jul 2011 (UTC) Well actually i'm from El Salvador so i'm Hispanic... I'll Help your Wiki Blazer :D and i'm glad i'm welcomed Emperor Scorpion 17:00 14 jul 2011 (UTC) Well I'll start helping Or Voy ayudar al wiki :D Emperor Scorpion 17:14 14 jul 2011 (UTC) Una pregunta :Por que borraste las redirecciones si estas son correctas?, sirven para guiar mejor a los visitantes.-- 03:30 25 jul 2011 (UTC) :Nah tranquilo, son errores comunes, siempre hay que observar bien saludos!-- 03:37 25 jul 2011 (UTC) Contacto :Hola GunBlazer, me preguntaba si tienes messenger, ya que así nos sera mas facil comunicarnos, saludos-- 23:32 25 jul 2011 (UTC) Saga Bloody Roar :Hola GunBlazer, la categoría de "saga Bloody Roar" si es correcta colocarla, ya que aparte de que en muchos wikis de videojuegos de grandes sagas las colocan así, todo eso pertenece a la saga de videojuegos de la serie, por ello las coloque, por que esa categoría indica (aparte de algunas otras cosas) el orden de la saga de la seria Bloody, saludos-- 17:41 9 ago 2011 (UTC) PD: Muy buena idea los del nuevo editor de texto-- 17:42 9 ago 2011 (UTC) Re:Gracias Hola GunBlazer, como sabras soy al igual que tu fan de bloody roar, el bloody roar 2, fue mi juego favorito de mi infancia, lo jugabamos tanto yo como mi hermano y mis primos, en fin hace como unos 5 años, en esos dias de ocio por internet, me entere del sitio de bloody roar, debido a que el juego no tenia tanta difusion en america, pero el sitio en parte estaba en ingles, pero la mejor informacion estaba en japones, asi que me entere de que se tenia un manga, me obsesione en buscar el manga, o el autor del mismo en este caso de maruyama tomowo, increible que dicho manga fuera poco conocido por estos lares, y para mi sorpresa en japon creo que era medio desconocido, hace poco, algunos sitios occidentales se enteran de dicho manga, hace tiempo queria dar a conocer la recopilacion de estas imagenes que encontre por la red, algunas ya no se encuentran disponibles, gracias a usted ya pude darlas a conocer, para que se de mas conocimiento del mismo, saludos.Thedarkdragoon86 03:12 17 ago 2011 (UTC) Re: :Claro, pero de cuales son los wallpapers que has colocado?-- 18:06 17 ago 2011 (UTC) :Ok, aunque comenzare mañana con Bloody Roar: The Fang ya que estoy algo ocupado últimamente, saludos-- 22:00 17 ago 2011 (UTC) Escenarios :Hola GunBlazer, desde hace un tiempo se me ha ocurrido una idea, no crees que también deberíamos de hablar de los escenarios? cumple un papel en el juego y en muchos wikis de juegos de luchas hablan bastante sobre ellos, pero el problema es; como saber los nombres de cada escenario? :S ..a ver si podemos resolverlo, saludos-- 21:15 19 ago 2011 (UTC) Color del wiki :Hola, como vez estoy poniendo el color del wiki mas claro, de manera que se puedan ver mejor las letras, por eso es que subí una versión del logo con ese mismo color, el que no se actualice debe de ser por un bug del wiki (creo que es eso por que siempre me sucede en otros wikis), si vas a cambiar el color de la piel del wiki para la proxima debes de avisarme ;) saludos -- 04:41 22 ago 2011 (UTC) :Ok, anoche lo volví a subir varias vece a ver si cambiaba, hasta que al fin si se puedo ver sin problemas, aunque hoy al medio día extrañamente regresó a su antiguo logo, lo volví a subir otra vez un par de veces, y ahora si volvió como era, solo hay que esperar un pequeño tiempo, si aún sigues viendo el antiguo logo entonces debes de vaciar al caché para ver los cambios de una manera mucho mas rápida.-- 19:45 22 ago 2011 (UTC) Re:escenarios Creo que sí, aunque no la conozco muy bien pero mas o menos tengo una idea sobre como funciona, me parece una buena idea, saludos-- 17:15 29 ago 2011 (UTC) :Ok, me parece perfecto, saludos-- 17:28 29 ago 2011 (UTC) Hola Hola Gun, solo vengo a decirte que estaré ausente durante unos 8 días mas o menos (me voy de viaje), por si notas que no he visitado el wiki en estos próximos días, saludos.-- 05:16 9 sep 2011 (UTC) RE:Pagina Principal :Se ve bien, siempre es bueno un cambio debes en cuando je, saludos-- 00:09 4 dic 2011 (UTC) RE:Walpapers :Disculpa por no haberte contestado antes, es que estaba muy ocupado, bien empezare entonces a colocarle la categoría-- 15:57 8 dic 2011 (UTC) este este tipo de informacion no s facil de conseguir mi tio trabaja en hudson y le pregunte si habian adelantos el me dijo que solo han creado a este primer personaje. bueno esta bien como dice mi abuelo la verdad por delante mi tio trabajaba en hudson des que cerraron la oficinas en los estados unidos el se que do sintrabajo, y al parecer no hay un 5º juego pero el adelanto era dos personajes nuevos Laing y Sherat el cual se transforma en sapo.+